


Alien Boi

by AceBaseFaceSpace



Series: Exo Fic dump [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Aliens, Crack, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Smut, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:17:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21841114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceBaseFaceSpace/pseuds/AceBaseFaceSpace
Summary: JΘηgΙ⨅ crash lands on Earth and becomes K41. Now he is learning how the humans live.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Series: Exo Fic dump [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566709
Kudos: 13





	Alien Boi

Log Entry #1:  _ New specimen retrieved and is currently undergoing surgery. The specimen is to be named K41. K41 was found by locals after a reported meteor strike which turned out to be a craft of some sort. K41 sustained life-threatening injuries from crash; however, locals were afraid to touch the specimen due to its obvious alien origin. K41 is mostly humanoid in appearance aside from its fuchsia skin pigmentation and larger than human average body size. Current information states that K41 may be in mid to late adolescence or early adulthood; gender is not yet determined. Further testing is to be conducted. _

Several scientists of different fields had gathered to have a first-hand look of the first humanoid extraterrestrial to have come in contact with Earth. After hours of surgery to make sure K41 survived, other tests were taken to determine simple traits. By the end of the next hour, a profile had been made with all the information they had gathered.

_ Age:(Estimated)  _ 19 __

_ Gender: _ Intersex

_ Race: _ Unknown

_Home planet_ _ : _ Unknown

_ Current Residence: _ Area 52, Nevada, USA

_ Height:  _ 230.7cm(7.56ft)

_ Weight: _ 85.2kg(187.83lb)

_ Eye Color: _ Fuchsia

_ Hair Color: _ Black

_ Skin color: _ Fuchsia

More information will be added to their profile, but for now, K41 needed to recover so they could be moved to a more secure location. For the time being, they would just watch over K41 and collect as much non-harming data as possible

Log Entry #2:  _ Specimen K41 has woken up from its coma-like slumber and is fully alert. Scientists have been notified, but K41 has gone into a panic and is wandering about the lab. Scientists have tried to sedate and restrain K41, but are failing due to their size. K41 has now escaped and is being pursued by scientists and soldiers. The scientists advise against hurting the specimen since it is only frightened, but they must act quickly before K41 and others get hurt. Soldiers are instructed to use tranquilizer instead of bullets so no harm comes to K41. Soldiers try to subdue the specimen with said tranquilizers, but K41 exhibits superhuman abilities to evade the projectiles. K41 seemed to disappear in a particle burst before reappearing a few feet away in the same. This ability makes K41 harder to catch, but after a while, K41 begins to visibly tire. The soldiers and scientists were close to capturing K41, but they manage to teleport one last time, but this one was different because it knocks everyone backward. _

K41 reappears outside of the base but immediately collapses from exhaustion. It wasn’t until they collapsed that they realized they were bleeding; a previously stitched wound on their side had reopened; no wonder they had gotten so tired out so quickly. They had the fighting urge to keep going, even if they were injured, but where were they going to go. K41 didn’t recognize any of the star patterns above them, and it was frustrating; K41 was so frustrated and scared that they began to cry.

“Hey! Who’s over there?” a deep voice suddenly calls, and K41 was on high alert again. K41 tried to teleport again, but only managed to get a few feet and directly in the path of the one approaching. It was another soldier, but this one had different clothes. The soldier was startled once he saw K41, his flashlight illuminating K41’s pink and skin and eyes, and he pulled out his gun.

“Don’t move!” The soldier yells when K41 tries to get away, but K41 doesn’t understand what he is saying. “I’m warning you!” The soldier points his gun directly at K41 and is about to shoot when K41 collapses right in front of him. K41 was on the verge of unconsciousness when he sees the soldier approaching them. K41 wants to get away in fear for their life, but the soldier puts his gun away once he sees that the other is injured. He comes over to check K41 and for some reason, after looking at the soldier more closely K41 does not feel as scared. Just as the soldier speaks into his microphone, K41 blacks out.

Log Entry #3:  _ Specimen K41 has been placed into a medicated sleep until their wounds are completely healed; they have also been placed into a fortified chamber until a transfer order is approved. Since the head scientist in charge of K41 was against having the specimen completely unconscious all the time, they agreed to have K41 mildly sedated enough to be conscious but restrained to the laboratory bed. While sedated, K41’s responses were slowed significantly, making it difficult to do more than make sure their vitals were stable. After a week of inactivity, the head scientist, along with others, decided to decrease the sedation and try to find a way to communicate with K41. They had found out right away that K41 does not understand English or any other human language, so their goal was to find another way to communicate and test if K41 was capable of learning their language. Since the sedation had been decreased, K41 was more responsive to the world around them; the scientist tested their luck with releasing K41’s restrained hands and were relieved to see no resistance. Linguists had been brought in, mathematicians, teachers, artists; they tried everything, and just when they were about to give up, K41 responds. K41’s response was to a classical musician, but it wasn’t in a way they expected; it started with K41’s brain monitor showing an increased activity, which had been common since they started trying to communicate with them, but when the musician started to move along with the music so did K41. K41’s movements started out subtle with just head swaying, but then their arms came into play. Seeking that K41 was trying to move the rest of their body, one of the scientists unrestrained their legs. Once K41 gained their footing, the musician resumed their playing. As K41 danced to the music, all of the scientists made sure to record their movements; they would be thorough in analyzing and interpreting the data at a later time. _

The next day, professional dancers of all genres as well as Kinesthesiologists were contacted to come and see if they could make sense of K41’s dance and see if that was a decipherable message. Sure enough, after a week of thorough analyzation, they were able to confirm that K41 is communicating through dance; now the question was id K41 could learn a vocal language. From what they saw when the scientists and surgeon checked K41’s body, they had vocal cords, so it was a possibility.

The order for a transfer was approved, and K41 would be moved to a more secure location in Alaska. The head scientist in charge of K41 would be going along with them as well as the ship K41 crash-landed in. In the new location, there would be more freedom for K41 to move about and for the scientists to learn about them.


End file.
